dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Noel
NOEL *'Nombre:' Noeul (노을) **'¿Por qué "Noeul" (노을)?:' Por su significado en coreano: "Puesta de sol" *'Número de miembros: '''4 hombres *'Origen: Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: '--- *'''Nombre fanclub oficial: --- *'Debut:' 2002 *'Agencia: 'C-JeS Entertainment (Corea del Sur). Carrera 'Debut' Noel hizo su debut con el título del Primer Grupo Mundial Mobile. Trabaja con música estilo Rythm and Blues, y está formado por cuatro vocalistas que ya eran valorados como solistas en el mundo de la producción discográfica. Su talento fue descubierto por Park Jin Young, la cabeza de la agencia JYP Entertainment, que los hizo pasar por un entrenamiento de tres años antes de su debut. La presentación del grupo ante el público fue en cierto modo peculiar ya que en lugar de aparecer en programas televisivos, se dio a conocer por tráileres de tono publicitario para la firma SK Telecom. Esta forma publicitaria funcionó muy bien, ya que tras apariciones parciales por medio de tráileres el público ovacionó el descubrimiento íntegro de estos vocalistas de gran talento. Pero tras el exitoso debut, el grupo tuvo que pasar por un reseco de unos cinco años debido a las obligaciones militares de los miembros. La desintegración temporal del grupo hizo que los miembros forjaran una carrera como solistas hasta que en octubre del 2011 los cuatro miembros pudieron reunirse y trabajar juntos. 'Regreso' El cuarteto masculino NOEL había presentado su último álbum, que fue su tercer disco, en el año 2006. Después de cinco años, en el 2011, el grupo se presenta ante el público con la nueva canción “Te echo de menos, te echo de menos”. Los miembros del grupo habían estado atareados en diversos ámbitos como actuación en obras musicales, estudios superiores y servicio militar obligatorio. Ahora los cuatro vuelven a reunirse, y NOEL lanza el álbum sencillo “Añoranza”. La canción principal “Te echo de menos, te echo de menos” se colocó en el primer puesto inmediatamente y ascendió también al primer lugar de la lista K-pop de Billboard, borrando todas las preocupaciones en torno a su largo receso en el ámbito discográfico. En el 2012 hicieron su comeback con su cuarto album "Time for love" Integrantes De izquierda a derecha: Kyun Sung, Sung Ho, Wu Seong & Sang Gon *Kyun Sung *Sung Ho *Sang Gon *Wu Seong Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Temas para Drama *''Dream'' tema para Liver or Die (2019) *''Again'' tema para Come Back Mister (2016) *''Together'' tema para Reply 1988 (2015) *''Tears Flow'' tema para The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi (2013) *''How Are You tema para IRIS II (2013) *''If You Love tema para Big (2012) *''In Oder To Live'' tema para Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (2011) *''The End of Being Friends'' tema para Full House (2004) Enlaces *Wikipedia coreano *Cafe.daum Galería Os201110210834778667 0.jpg noel.jpg 2011_noel.jpg 20111106-1.jpg IE001369229_STD.jpg IE001369345_STD.jpg 1320624105_226539.jpg Videografía Archivo:Noel(노을) _ I Miss You(그리워 그리워) MV|I Miss You Archivo:NOEL(노을) Things that I couldn't say(하지 못한 말) MV|Things That I Couldn't Say Archivo:Noel(노을) Fading Away(떠나간다) MV|Fading Away Archivo:Noel(노을) To live(살기 위해서) MV (빠담빠담 OST Pt.1)|To Live Archivo:NOEL - Being Forgotten|Being Forgotten Archivo:Noel - In the End|In The End MV Noel(노을) our last day(그날의 너에게)| Our Last Day MV Noel(노을) How about you(너는 어땠을까)| How about you Categoría:C-JeS Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2002 Categoría:KBalada Categoría:KBoyBand